


Heart To Heart

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault. Lofty and Carole have a chat





	Heart To Heart

Lofty was just finishing cook a shepherd's pie went he heard the door bell ring. He went to open it.  
Lofty "Carole come in"  
Carole "thanks, and I brought some red wine to go with dinner" Carole hands the wine to lofty as she enters the flat.  
Lofty "you look nice"  
Carole "I can see why dazzle fell for you, your such a gentleman"  
Lofty "thanks"  
Carole "so where is dazzle?"  
Lofty "oh he got held up at work, so he will be a bit late sorry"  
Carole "it's fine, so how are you two doing?"  
Lofty "good, we're in a good place at the moment, I will get you a drink" Lofty walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine and handed it to Carole   
Carole "are you okay? You look a bit sad"  
Lofty "yea it's just a hard time of year for me"  
Carole "do you want to talk about it"  
Lofty "it's nothing really but it will be 16 years since I lost my mum this Sunday"  
Carole "oh I'm sorry"  
Lofty "yeah me too"  
Carole "tell me about her"  
Lofty "she was amazing, she was so kind and caring to everyone, even to complete strangers. I just miss her so much because it was just me, her and my grandparents growing up"  
Carole "what about your father, sorry me and my big mouth"  
Lofty "no it's a fair question, my dad was already married when he and mum got together. So when he found out about me he went back to his wife, he saw me a handful of times but he made it clear his other family was always going to be more important than me"  
Carole "I'm sorry"  
Lofty "don't be, my mum was everything to me so I didn't really mind him not being around"  
Carole "well I'm sure she would be proud of you"  
Lofty "I hope so"  
Carole "so are you going to her grave on Sunday"  
Lofty "yeah I go every year on the anniversary of her death with gran and then we are coming back here for a roast, she always loved have a Sunday roast. Dom offered to come to the graveyard but it didn't seem right somehow"  
Carole "I understand, I never took Barry with me when I visited my parents grave because he was never close to them" just then dom came in.  
Dom "sorry I'm late, ric wanted to go over a Patient's file"  
Lofty "it fine" dom took lofty's hand in squeezed it in a gesture of support because he knew that this week was hard on lofty.  
Carole "let's eat"


End file.
